Miley & Lily  Best Friends? Not For Long
by spicyrice
Summary: When Oliver's cute australian cousin comes to Malibu, Miley and Lily are neck and neck to get his attention... I wonder who gets him?
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

"Oooh Miley he is sooo cute…." Lily cooed.

"Tell me about it… look at his shiny blonde hair…"

"His sea blue eyes…"

Miley and Lily were lounging on the beach, watching a tall guy who'd just emerged from the water like a god after surfing the waves.

He walked passed the two girls and nodded to them.

They sighed with lust as they watched him leave.

"Did you see the way he looked at me…?" Miley grinned.

"You? He was looking at me…!" Lily protested.

"Uh-uh!!"

"Uh-huh!!"

The girls were too busy glaring childishly at each other to see that the guy had retreated and was standing over at them. His smooth mouth was curled into a gorgeous smile.

"Hi… excuse me…"

Lily and Miley looked up at the guy and their mouths dropped so low they looked like the mask from _Scream._

"My name is Sam…" He said in a cute Australian twang. "I was wondering if you knew where I could Oliver…"

"Oliver?!" The girls asked at the same time. They'd been so caught up in his voice that the mention of their other best friend snapped them back to their senses.

"Did I hear my name?" Oliver asked strolling onto the scene with a smug smile on his face.

"Oliver, it's me, your cousin Sam...!" Sam exclaimed.

"Cousin?!!" Miley and Lily were in shock.

"Heya cuz… what are _you _doing here?" And the two boys went off laughing together.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

"…and this is where I meet the ladies…" Oliver winked to his cousin. Just then a group of giggling girls walked passed.

"Hello ladies…" Oliver smiled.

They scoffed at him and walked away.

"They so want me…"

Sam smiled at his naïve cousin.

"Oliver!!" Came a hiss from behind one of the bushes near the beach.

Oliver didn't hear the call, instead he felt a rough hand reach out, grab him and pulled him into the bushes.

"Hey… easy on the chest hair…" He rubbed his chest protectively.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a hot cousin from Australia?" Miley demanded.

"I didn't even know I had a cousin from Australia, till my mom told me this morning… said he was coming to stay for the summer so it was my responsibility to take care of him…"

"Fine…" Lily said quickly. "Do you know if he has a girlfriend?"

"No… I… wait a minute…" He looked suspiciously at the two girls. "Are you guys crushing on Sam?"

"Nooooo…" Lily looked sideways guiltily.

"You do..." He smiled. "Hey Sam!!! My two—"

"You say one word Oliver and I'll tweeze all the two chest hairs you have!" Miley threatened.

"Alright, alright… sheesh… go easy on a guy…" He rubbed his chest automatically.

"Good, now go out there and find more information on Sam…" Miley smiled at him, pushing him back out to his cousin.

"Where did you go…?" Sam asked.

"You don't wanna know…"


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

Rico sat by The Hut watching admiringly as Lily was trying to teach Miley how to skate board.

"Oh I can't do this… it's too dang hard!"

"Oh come on Miley… all you have to do this…" Lily did and expert flip of her skate board.

"Wow Lily, that was awesome… how did you do it…?" Sam suddenly asked, creeping on the scene with Oliver at his side.

"Well… I… I… erm… I sorta…" Lily was lost was words as she took in the gorgeous Australian Sam. He looked down at her with his perfect lips that had formed a cute smile.

"I take it your pretty good at skateboarding… I pretty much surf but I've always wanted to learn how to skate board… you should teach me sometime…" Sam was saying excitedly.

"How about now… you don't mind do you Oliver? Only I saw some skate boarding ramps that way…" He pointed to behind him with his thumb. "Why don't you teach me now?"

Lily was still dumbfounded and now so was Miley. She watched as Sam linked arms with Lily and took her towards the ramps as if she was the one who'd come from Australia and didn't know where they were.

"I can't believe it…" She stuttered as she absent mindedly went to sit by Rico. Oliver came to join her.

"Never mind…" Rico said helpfully, feeling nervous and excited at the same time that Miley was sitting millimetres from him.

"Why would you want some Australian dude when you can have Rrrrico?!!" He emphasised the R.

"Aww Rico…" She ruffled his dark soft hair. "Sam is just so…" She sighed longingly.

"I don't get what all the fuss is about really…" Oliver muttered.

"You're a guy, you wouldn't understand anything…" Miley got up. "Did you see his shiny golden blond hair? His deep blue eyes that you could simply drown in? His perfect smile? His even teeth? His tall masculine frame?"

She glared in the direction that Lily and Sam had gone in.

"Well he's gonna be mine… no matter what…"


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

"You're a fast learner Sam…" Lily smiled as she made her way back to beach.

She'd loved every moment of his company back at the ramps. She'd had to hold him to steady him on the board; those were the moments of utter and pure bliss.

"You're a great teacher…" Sam replied.

Lily really did feel she'd connected with Sam in some way. In the space of a few hours she'd learned to love him eve more.

He was so sweet and slightly naïve. Miley was going to be green with envy.

Lily smiled. For once, she had something that Miley didn't.

"Sam! Oh Sam!" Miley said dramatically. Running towards him.

She placed a delicate hand on his arm.

"You need to come quick, something's happened…"

Sam looked alarmed and followed Miley quickly. Lily followed too.

When they got to the beach, they saw Rico and Oliver standing over a surf board broken in half.

"Oh no! My board!" Sam knelt down besides the useless broken board. He looked at it painfully. It had been his prize possession.

"Some idiots were playing catch… when one of the crashed into the boards and yours got broken… I'm so sorry…" Miley said apologetically, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"My brother gave this to me before he went to Brazil…"

He stroked the broken board, lovingly and painfully.

Oliver and Rico hadn't said anything; they were looking slightly shifty and uncomfortable.

Lily sensed that something was going on. Things didn't quite add up, even though she didn't want to say so.

She looked at Miley; she was now kneeling by Sam.

"I feel a little responsible about this Sam… so I got you this to make up for it…" Miley said clearly.

Rico and Oliver produced another board. It was new, shiny and reeked of expense.


	5. Chapter 5

**PART FIVE**

"No way…" Sam looked at the board with bulging eyes.

Oliver and Rico passed it to him.

"This must have cost a fortune… it's like the latest model and it's only just come out…" Sam took in the sea blue board that had white and ice blue waves printed on it.

"It was nothing… I just thought it would be the most decent thing to do… as we were here when it happened…" Miley said sweetly.

"You shouldn't have… how could I ever repay you…"

"Don't worry about it, think of it as a gift…"

"Thanks a lot." And to Lily's horror he hugged Miley. "I have to go and try it out…"

In two seconds he was off to the changing rooms.

Lily now understood what was going on.

"You conniving little toad!" Lily pointed an accusing finger at Miley.

"You broke Sam's board on purpose then gave him this one so that he would like you…"

"Excuse me Lily… I didn't break his board… some other fools did it… and I bought him the board because it was the most decent thing to do…" Miley said innocently.

"You disgust me Miley… why couldn't you just get the fact that Sam liked me, we were getting on fine before you pulled this act!" Lily now squared up to Miley who was a little taller.

"Hey, I didn't pull any act okay… now I'm sorry if me giving Sam a board messed things up for you… but tough… that's life…" Miley pushed passed Lily.

"Now if you'll excuse me… I'm going to watch Sam surf on his new board…"

And she walked off.

Lily pounced on Oliver and Rico who had been watching the harsh exchange of words.

"Miley broke Sam's board didn't she?" She asked fiercely.

"I think I hear someone calling my name… Coming!!" He shouted to no one. He made a quick exit.

"Yeah me too!" And Rico escaped too.


	6. Chapter 6

**PART SIX**

"Oh Sam… you're such a talented surfer… you make it look so easy…" Miley cooed as Sam came running out of the water to join her on the shore.

"Thanks… this board is a dream…" Sam looked at Miley with his blue eyes and Miley thought she would melt on the spot.

"I still think I should repay you for getting me this board… I know you say it was a gift… but I'd feel better if I knew I did something for you in turn…"

Miley hung onto his every word.

"There's this new theme park that's opened up a few streets away, Oliver showed me, how about if I take you there, then we could go for a pizza afterwards at this Pizzeria place that I saw and then we could go for ice cream… that's if you want to of course…"

"I'd love too!!" Miley answered excitedly.

"Great… and it'll be my treat… you won't have to pay for anything!"

"Oh Sam…"

She had a real urge to hug him right there and then, but she had to keep her cool.

"I'll pick you up on Saturday… at about 3 pm… by The Hut…"

Miley bit her bottom lip. She had a concert as Hannah Montana that Saturday night; she had to be at the hall she would be performing at 3 pm.

"I can't do Saturday, how about tomorrow…" She said quickly.

"Okay cool… tomorrow it is…" He smiled.

"I can't believe Miley would be so devious…" Lily complained to Oliver.

They were by the hut.

"I know she broke the board… it's soooo obvious…"

Oliver looked shifty again. He knew the real truth about what happened. He wasn't going to say though. He'd been sworn to secrecy with Rico.

And besides, Miley had promised two great tickets for the Hannah Montana show that Saturday and he was hoping to impress a girl he'd asked to go with him.

So he couldn't tell Lily, that yes, Miley had broken Sam's board on purpose.

And he'd involuntarily helped with Rico.


	7. Chapter 7

**PART SEVEN**

"Today was so much fun Sam… I really enjoyed myself…" Miley said gleefully as she licked her chocolate ice cream.

"Me too, you should have seen your face on that rollercoaster, it was as if your eyes were going to pop out…"

"Hey, we were going down really, really fast…" Miley said mock-serious.

"And it's amazing how you didn't scream on any of them… I think my voice is going to be hoarse by tomorrow because of all the screaming I did…"

"I don't think I've ever heard a guy scream before…" She smiled.

They were walking along the near-deserted beach. The moon was a shiny silver ball in the sky. It's image was reflected in the black sea.

The waves crashed gently onto the shore.

The sand sunk slowly beneath Miley and Sam's bare feet. They were content after their day at _Dragon's World_ and their large Italian pizza in the Pizzeria.

They were finishing it off with a romantic walk along the beach, licking ice cream.

This was what Miley wanted. All she'd ever dreamed about since she'd first laid eyes on Sam.

He was perfect in every single way and he was hers. Lily was just being selfish when she said those things to Miley.

Miley didn't want to think about Lily anyway. She was on a great date with the hottest guy ever. Nothing was going to spoil it.

When they got to Miley's house, they found Lily waiting outside, looking very upset.

"There you are Miley; I've been trying to get to you for ages…" She put on a concerned face.

"I though you said we were going to go to the mall today, but you never showed up, I was so worried about you Miley, you could have called me…"

"Oh Lily… I'm sorry, it's my fault really, I offered to take Miley out, but if I'd have known you guys had other commitments, I would have rescheduled. I'm sorry… and I'm pretty sure Miley is too…" Sam said apologetically.

Miley wasn't sorry, she was angry. Lily was playing her at her own game.

They'd never arranged to go the mall that day.


	8. Chapter 8

**PART EIGHT**

"Listen up Lily, I know what you were trying to do last night, you wanted to make me look bad infront of Sam…" Miley snapped at Lily as they were standing by The Hut, the next afternoon.

"Oh no Miley, if I'd wanted to make you look bad I would have told him that it was really you who broke his board…"

"I didn't break his board…"

"Don't bother lying Miley, it's so obvious… you were so jealous because Sam took and interest in me so you had just had to weasel your way in there to make sure he noticed you too…!"

"So you did the same by your little stunt last night… you are so pathetic Lily…"

"I'm pathetic?!!" Lily sounded incredulous.

"Hey girls!!" Sam called out to them. They immediately ceased arguing and turned to smile at Sam.

"The waves are pretty good today, so I was wondering Lily, if you wanted to come surf with me, to make up for your forgotten outing yesterday…" Sam smiled.

"Okay!" Lily jumped at the offer.

Before Miley could say a word, Sam linked arms with Lily and they headed for the beach.

"You have to try and balance on the board and control it when you're on the waves…"

Lily knew all about balance because of the skateboarding she did, but she pretended to be wobbly and off balance so that Sam could hold her waist and help her find her equilibrium.

Miley watched enviously and angrily. She saw the secret glances Lily gave him, every time he held her. It made Miley sick.

After a few more minutes, Lily and Sam hit the waves.

Of course Lily was really good at surfing; she'd taken some lessons a few years ago.

And of course Sam was impressed by Lily. Miley could see it on his face.

_Okay Lily, if it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get. _Miley though to herself. _No one goes up against Miley Stuart/ Hannah Montana, and wins._


	9. Chapter 9

**PART NINE**

"Jackson, come on, we're going to be late!" Miley yelled from the front door.

She was giving her brother Jackson a ride to one of her famous Hannah Montana concerts.

"No, you hang up… okay I will when you will…1…2…3… no, you hang up Cindy…" Jackson actually giggled.

Miley ran to where Jackson was perched by the phone and hung up for him.

"You're gonna see Cindy at the concert anyway so lets just go!!"

"How could you do that Miley? I was in the middle of an important phone call!!" Jackson snapped.

"Come on everybody! What's the hold up?!" Robby Ray, Miley and Jackson's dad came through the door.

"Jackson! Now come on!" Miley grabbed Jackson's arm and dragged him through the door. They started bickering with each other endlessly.

"These kids…" Robby smiled to himself as he walked after them.

-------------

"I'm just gonna hit the waves Lily, you wanna come?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Sure!"

After changing into their wet suits, they ran to the beach. It was fairly crowded today, but Lily felt as if it was only her and Sam.

Miley was at her concert, so it would just be her and Sam.

Just the way she liked it.

They got to the water, slammed their boards down and started to paddle.

Soon they were surfing the waves.

Feeling the cool sea breeze through their hair, the water spraying onto their faces, the strength of the waves that carried them.

Lily soon found herself caught up in watching Sam expert slide over the waves that she didn't notice the one coming towards her before it was too late.

The huge wave, crashed over Lily, throwing her off her board and plunging her into the foamy brine.


	10. Chapter 10

**PART TEN**

Sam carried Lily, bridal style from the water.

He didn't know whether she was breathing or not.

He placed her gently on the sand.

His board was somewhere floating in the sea. At that moment he didn't really care.

Lily was all he cared about. Her face was a pale grey.

He brushed away her blonde hair and put his ear to her mouth and nose.

_No breathing._

Now he panicked. He parted her lips open and prepared to do CPR, when Lily jumped into life.

She coughed up some sea water and breathed in as much air as she could into her lungs.

She lay back on the sand, slightly groaning, but not aware that Sam was looking at her tenderly through his blue eyes.

Now she was breathing, there was no need for Sam to perform CPR.

It still didn't stop him from pressing his lips to hers and kissing her like he'd been longing to, ever since he'd met her.

-----

"Wow-eee; that was some concert bud!" Robby exclaimed as hey came staggering through the door after 11pm.

Jackson was running up to his room in flash. Eager to call Cindy, even though they'd only just parted company.

"I'm so tired right now… all I want to do is go to bed…" Miley moaned.

"Oh Miley, I almost forgot… I didn't see Lily at the concert tonight. She not well?" Robby asked.

"No, she probably didn't want to come, I wouldn't have wanted her to come anyway…" Miley said bitterly rubbing her temples.

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about dad, I just wanna go to bed…" Miley sighed as she went to her room to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**PART ELEVEN**

"… he kissed me Rico, he actually kissed me…" Lily was too full of content. She had to tell someone.

Oliver and Sam were off doing something with Oliver's mom for that Sunday afternoon.

Miley was nowhere to be seen.

So it was just Lily and Rico sitting by The Hut.

"I wish someone could kiss me…" Rico muttered.

Lily came out of her cloud and really noticed Rico's glum face.

"Rico what's wrong?

"It's just that… life is not fair you know… I mean… you and Miley are arguing over this Sam guy who when you first saw, you immediately fell in love with…

…no one, who looks at me would fall in love with me at first sight…"

"Aww Rico that's not true…"

"It is… it happens all the time… people always fall for the people who look good… they never give anyone else a second glance…

…they don't even know the person though do they? They assume they have a perfect personality because they look good…

… for once, I would just like someone to like _me_, Rico… someone to see me for who _I am _not what I look like…"

Lily didn't know what to say. He was confiding something important to her and she had nothing to say to him.

She felt useless. So she let him carry on.

"I don't even want loads of girls… that's the thing… I only want one…" Rico sighed.

"I only want Miley…"

"Miley?" It wasn't that much of a shock to her, everyone knew that Rico had a thing for her.

"Yeah… except you don't know how much it hurts me, every time I see the way she looks at Sam… if only she could look at me that way…"


	12. Chapter 12

**PART TWELVE**

"…Rico…" Lily really didn't know what to say.

"I only helped her break the board so that she would like me more…" He stuttered.

"I was hoping she could see my loyalty to her, but she doesn't see anything. She see's right through me…"

"Miley doesn't see you because she's too preoccupied with Sam… if she knew how much you liked her… she'd probably realise going after Sam is pointless and maybe she'd realise what she had been missing, when she is with you…" Lily said.

"Well I don't think that would ever happen… she seems really intent on getting Sam…"

"Yeah, well I think it's gonna be Sam and _me_… hopefully…"

"Yeah…" He ran a small hand through his thick hair. "And the thing is… I don't just think I like Miley…"

He looked up at that moment and saw Miley tramping towards them in white shorts and a yellow vest top.

"I think I love her…"

"Hey Rico…" Miley said, once she'd got to the hut. She was blatantly ignoring Lily.

"Have you seen Sam anywhere?"

Rico shook his head.

"I think he's gone out with Oliver and Oliver's mum…"

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Does Rico look like Sam's secretary Miley?" Lily asked angrily. She was coming to understand what Rico might be going through.

"I didn't direct my question to you Lily, so I wasn't talking to you…" Miley said without looking at Lily.

Lily glared at the side of Miley's face.

"I don't know when he will be back…" Rico mumbled.

At that exact moment, Oliver and Sam arrived at the hut, laughing at something Oliver had said.

"Speak of the devil…" Rico muttered darkly.


	13. Chapter 13

**PART THIRTEEN**

"Okay, listen up guys…" Sam said a few hours later, when Lily had gone home.

Rico, Oliver and Miley were seated around Sam on the beach.

"I hear it's Lily's birthday soon, so I was hoping we could throw her a surprise birthday party… on the beach…"

Rico and Oliver seemed to like the idea but Miley was secretly seething. Why did Sam want to throw _Lily _a party?

Hadn't they hit it off that evening after _Dragon's World_?

Had she missed something? Was Sam starting to like Lily better?

"Lily, hates surprises!" Miley suddenly said. "She hates parties too… she never does anything for her birthdays…" She was lying.

Rico and Oliver looked at her.

"That can't be right… what person wouldn't like a surprise party?" Sam asked.

"Erm… Lily…" Rico offered. He was trying to get into Miley's good books. But Miley didn't notice.

"Okay then, we could have a small gathering at the Pizzeria… just us…"

"Lilly doesn't like pizza!" Miley was desperate here.

"Yes she does silly…" Sam punched her lightly in the chin in a playful way. "She told me herself yesterday…"

His mind went back to yesterday, when he'd kissed Lily and she'd opened her eyes and looked at him in surprise.

Maybe he had been too forward with her and she wouldn't like it.

But then he kissed her again and she didn't seem to mind one bit.

Miley didn't like the dreamy look on Sam's face. Something happened yesterday.

She needed to know what.

"I like the idea of a party on the beach, we could get one bit cornered off just for us…" Oliver said with finality.

"Me too…" Sam agreed.

"Well then, party on the beach it is…" Miley said through gritted teeth.


	14. Chapter 14

**PART FOURTEEN**

Miley and Lily barely spoke to each other for the whole week, coming up the Saturday of Lily's birthday.

Lily of course tried to spend plenty of time with Sam but Miley kept getting in the way.

First she wanted Sam to teach her how to surf.

Then she invited Sam over to her house for lunch.

She also invited him to the movies to watch the latest releases.

They even went to _Dragon's World _a few more times too.

Miley was going to do anything for Sam. But it seemed Sam was already lost to Lily.

That's what Miley couldn't handle.

She had the voice, talent, style and everything. She was the one who was supposed to get Sam, and yet it wasn't working out that way.

Evidently, the war she'd foreseen herself winning in had gone the other way. She was now losing badly.

Miley couldn't handle loss. She wanted to be a winner all the time.

But you can't be a winner all the time. Infact, the only way we can be true winners is if you gracefully accept loss.

That's what Robby Ray had told Miley when she'd told him about the situation.

But she wouldn't listen. She wouldn't take in the good advice her father was giving her.

Rico had also been trying hard to win Miley's affection, but to no avail. He was starting to lose faith.

What was the point in trying when she had eyes for someone else?

She would never go out with Rico.

Rico found himself feeling even more depressed than before. Was there something wrong with him? Maybe he needed to change for Miley. He'd do anything for her.

Why did life have to be so cruel? Was wanting Miley to like him, too much to ask?

Rico also found himself disliking Sam more and more. Why did he have to have all the girls after him? What made him so damn special?


	15. Chapter 15

**PART FIFTEEN**

The day of Lily's birthday came with plenty of excitement. At least from Sam in any case.

He'd worked so hard to make it the best party Lily was ever going to have.

Oliver and Rico had helped him invite Lily's friends, buy the party food and help decorate the little area they had been given on the beach for the party.

Lily was still unaware of the party.

Miley had tried hard not to say anything, except sometimes she felt as if Lily didn't deserve a surprise party.

Just like she didn't deserve Sam, according to Miley.

Well Miley was still scheming.

She still wanted Sam to be hers.

----

"Sam, where are you taking me?" Lily asked.

She was blindfolded.

She knew she was at the beach because she felt the sand under her feet and heard the waves crashing against the shore.

Sam was holding her hand and guiding what he thought was an unsuspecting Lily to her party.

Lily already knew about her party however. Miley had accidentally-on-purpose told her a few minutes before Sam came to blindfold her.

Why did Miley have to spoil everything?

Sam removed the blindfold and Lily was greeted with a hearty:

"SURPRISE!!"

She tried to act surprised and happy, but she couldn't. Miley had ruined the surprise.

Sam picked up on this as _Thriller _by _Fall Out Boy _started to blast through the stereo.

"What's wrong, don't you like it…?" He asked, concerned. He wasn't angry, just worried.

"I do, I really do… and I appreciate all your hard work… thank you…" She hugged Sam and he hugged her back.


	16. Chapter 16

**PART SIXTEEN**

They shared a secret kiss that wasn't so secret to Miley who was watching angrily.

Lily took in the table with all the food and drink on it.

The DJ stand in which Jackson's friend Cooper was playing the music.

Everyone was dancing slowly to the rock beats of _Fall Out Boy. _They all seemed to be enjoying themselves.

There was a heap of present for Lily to one side that she would open later.

Oliver was talking to a pretty girl with plenty of curly black hair and light brown skin.

Jackson was dancing with his girlfriend Cindy.

Rico was standing by, looking a little awkward with himself.

The part of the beach they had, was sectioned off with tall red candles planted into the sand.

They gave off a warm glow in the descending evening.

There were red rose petals, scattered all over the sand in their area. It was romantic and sweet all at the same time.

Lily and Sam went to dance in the middle of the crowd.

Lily was worried that she wasn't dressed appropriately as she was in a white t-shirt and dark green khaki pants.

But Sam said he didn't mind what she wore. She looked beautiful to him.

Cooper then played _Stick with you _by _The PussyCatDolls._

Everyone slow danced in couples, leaving Miley and Rico. Miley was scowling at Lily and Sam.

Rico was trying to get the courage to ask Miley to dance.

"Erm… Miley…." He began.

"Urgh!" Miley exclaimed. "She's all over him like a freakin' octopus…"

"Who?" Rico asked.

"Lily, she's practically smothering Sam…"


	17. Chapter 17

**PART SEVENTEEN**

"Are you sure you're not exaggerating Miley?"

"Of course I'm not exaggerating… oh what would you know anyway!" She snapped at him.

Rico recoiled at that and moved off.

Miley wracked her brains for something. Anything.

She couldn't stand the sight of Sam and Lily.

What she needed was some kind of distraction.

The idea suddenly came floating to her like a feather. Why hadn't she thought of it before?

She creeped away from the party unnoticed.

---

"Would you like something to drink Lily?" Sam asked as the song drew to a close and another started.

"Sure…"

Sam went off to get the drinks to find a stormy looking Rico, standing by the drinks table.

"I have a bone to pick with you…" Rico muttered darkly.

"Sorry…?" Sam asked, pouring some red punch into a plastic cup.

"How do you do it?" Rico asked.

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb!" Rico snapped. "How do you get the girls to like you?"

"Rico, I really don't know what you're talking about mate…" He poured punch into another cup.

"You know what I'm talking about Sam!!" Rico yelled. "Why the hell did you take her away from me?"

"Who? I didn't take anyone from you Rico…"

"Yes you did! You took Miley away…"


	18. Chapter 18

**PART EIGHTEEN**

Lily was wondering why Sam was taking so long with the drinks when she realised Miley wasn't there.

She probably couldn't bear to show her face for all the shameful things she did.

Besides the party seemed a little better without her.

Lily, suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

What had happened to her and Miley over the past few weeks? Their friendship had gone down the pan all because of the argument about Sam.

Things had been said and done.

It was all petty when she came to think about it.

Miley had been her best friend since she could remember.

They'd been through all sorts together and now they were enemies.

It wasn't right.

Yes, she was still a little annoyed with all the acts Miley pulled, but now that things were settling with Sam…

… Maybe it was time to build up their friendship again.

_Yeah. _Lily liked that idea.

She hadn't fully forgiven Miley, but, she thought she was ready to start again with her best friend.

_Until_…

"Hey everybody!" Someone yelled excitedly. "Over there!! It's Hannah Montana!!!"

There were loud screams of joy as Hannah made her way over to where the party was.

She was wearing dark sunglasses.

She wore white skinny jeans with a white designer t-shirt and a gold waist coat

Her blonde hair swayed in the breeze.

All thoughts of making up with Miley were washed from Lily's mind in an instant.


	19. Chapter 19

**PART NINETEEN**

"Hannah Montana?" Sam said.

He turned to where the commotion was and saw Hannah getting nearer and nearer.

Of course he'd heard about the American Teen Sensation. Loads of people had.

But like him, loads of people were wondering what she was doing here.

"Don't try and change the subject!" Rico snapped, looking up at Sam.

"No, really, Hannah Montana…" He pointed over to Hannah.

Rico looked and his eyes widened.

"Hannah Montana is here?"

Hannah was crowded with her adoring fans. All asking for her autograph and asking her what she was doing here and complementing her.

Only Oliver, Jackson and Lily really knew that Hannah was Miley, but only Lily really knew why Hannah was there.

"Well… I was just driving by in my limo, when I heard music coming from the beach so I just had to come along and see…" She explained. She'd lost a bit of her southern Tennessee accent.

"So what's going on…?" She asked.

"It's Lily's birthday…" Someone said.

"Lily, who's Lily?" Miley was such a good actress.

They all pointed to where Lily was standing, extremely angry.

Hannah walked over to Lily. She looked meaningfully at her with her deep blue eyes.

"Happy Birthday Lily…" She said with an evil smirk on her face.

"I hate you…" Lily muttered.

"I didn't quite catch that Lily…" Hannah cupped her ear with her hand. "You want me to do a song?"

Everyone seemed to jump with excitement.

"Of course I'll do you a song Lily…"

And she walked off to the DJ stand.


	20. Chapter 20

**PART TWENTY**

When Miley came back on the scene half an hour after Hannah had left, she pretended to be excited when she was told that Hannah had come.

No one even for a second suspected that Miley was Hannah.

Lily immediately grabbed Miley's arm when she as she was walking passed.

"How could you do that?" Lily whispered.

"Don't look so angry… I was doing you a favour… this party was getting way too dry…" Miley said.

"You know Miley, I was going to ask you if you wanted to put all this stuff behind us and be friends again… well you can't forget it now…" And Lily walked away.

Miley felt a little pang of guilt.

Did Lily really want to be friends again?

Maybe coming in as Hannah had been a little childish.

---

Sam went to find Lily and give her, her drink.

He told her about the argument he'd had with Rico about Miley.

"I know he likes her… but Miley doesn't see it… it's so unfair on Rico's side…" Lily said.

"Maybe someone should tell her…" Sam offered.

"No point… she won't listen…"

"Well we could at least try… come on…" Sam started to walk towards Miley.

"No Sam, we shouldn't get involved in Rico's business, we should let him do what he has to do…"

"You sure?" Sam came back to Lily.

"Sure…" Lily nodded.

The party was starting to calm down a little, even though there was still talk of Hannah Montana.

Miley walked around the party on her own, snatching glances of Lily and Sam happily dancing together. She sighed.


	21. Chapter 21

**PART TWENTY ONE**

Miley decided that maybe she should give up on getting Sam.

He seemed happy enough with Lily.

Maybe it was time to accept defeat and just let Sam go.

That thought made her want to cry.

But she couldn't keep pursuing something that she couldn't have.

When she thought back to all the things that she'd done: breaking Sam's board, trying to spend time with him, crashing Lily's party as Hannah Montana… it was all pretty stupid.

All of those mean things over a boy.

Yes he was hot, but, she'd said and done some pretty mean things to Lily which were not fair.

And Lily had said she wanted to make friends. Maybe she should apologise.

She did miss hanging out with Lily.

_I've been such a fool. _She thought. She'd been pretty mean too.

She finally made up her mind. She was going to make up with Lily and forget about getting Sam.

The fight was over.

Miley went to find Lily. She was standing with Sam.

"Could I have a word… please?" She asked sheepishly.

Lily rolled her eyes but went off with Miley anyway.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for everything I ever said and did. I was a stupid, mean jerk and I shouldn't have treated you that way…" She said quickly.

Lily looked at Miley. She wanted to stay angry with her, but she couldn't.

They both burst out crying and started apologising to each other.

They were sobbing and blubbering so much they could hardly understand what they were saying to each other.

It didn't really matter though. They each felt better about being friends again.


	22. Chapter 22

**PART TWENTY TWO**

Lily had offered to help clear up when the party ended but Miley said not to. She'd do it, as a peace offering.

The girls were now back to being the best of friends that they used to be.

So Miley stayed behind to clear up with Rico and Sam

Rico still hadn't had the courage to tell Miley his feelings, but now that Lily had told him they'd made up and she didn't want Sam anymore, he was ready to ask Miley out.

Miley was clearing up the drinks table, piling cups and plates, humming _Nobody's Perfect_.

She didn't see Sam walking up to her.

"Hey Miley, I'm glad you and Lily are okay…"

"Oh hey Sam… yeah I'm glad too…"

She looked up at him and felt her feelings for him resurface, but knew that she could control them and that she didn't really want him anymore.

They looked into each others blue eyes.

Miley didn't notice Sam looming closer to her.

She did notice however when he kissed her smoothly on the lips.

---

Lily had come back to tell Miley something when she saw them kissing.

Whatever it was completely slipped out of her mind.

---

Rico took a deep breathe and prepared himself to finally ask Miley out.

He turned around and he nearly choked on his saliva as he saw Miley and Sam making out by the drinks table.

---

Miley was too shocked to pull away from Sam.

Why was he kissing her?

This was not how it was supposed to be. She didn't like him like that anymore.

Why was Sam kissing her now?


	23. Chapter 23

**PART TWENTY THREE**

Miley was nervous when she joined Lily, Rico and Oliver at the hut the next day.

She had to tell Lily what happened.

Except she didn't know that Lily already knew.

"Lily, I need to talk to you…" She whispered.

Lily's eyes were pink and swollen because she'd spent the whole night crying.

"How could you?" Oliver asked, he was unnaturally angry.

"Lily and I saw you kissing Sam last night!" Rico snapped. He too was angry and annoyed, but really heart-broken.

"I can explain!" Miley said quickly. "He kissed me, I swear…"

"Right! Sure!" Lily scoffed. "So, all that stuff you said yesterday about being sorry was a big fat lie…"

"It wasn't…"

"It was! You were bidding your time so that you could get Sam again…"

"Lily, I promise you, everything that I said yesterday was true…"

Lily was too angry to listen. She got off her stool and started to walk away.

"Lily, please wait!"

Miley grabbed Lily's arm.

Lily shrugged Miley's hand away.

"I didn't kiss Sam, he kissed me, ask him yourself… 1 minute we were standing there… next minute he was kissing me… I didn't plan it… I didn't want to kiss him Lily… you have to believe me…" Miley was now crying.

"Why didn't you push him away then?" Lily challenged.

"I… I was… in shock…" Miley said weakly.

"You're pathetic Miley…"

Lily stood closer to Miley, menace in her eyes.

"I'll warn you now… if you don't keep your mitts off Sam… I'll tell everyone that you're Hannah Montana…"


End file.
